DAY 6770
by GeminiLuxLuna
Summary: Kai's movements were fluent and smooth. Nothing he did appeared to be random or impulsive. He knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it. It was the same precision and effectiveness that embodied everything he did, and it was a huge part of what made him so dangerous: He was always in control. At least until Bonnie Bennett managed to strip that away from him... (bonkai fiction).
1. The Cave

**DAY 6770** _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **(Tuesday, May 10** **th** **1994 / Wednesday, November 21** **st**_ ** _2012)_ **

* * *

_12:28 P.M – THE CAVE_

* * *

«What the hell just happened?»

"I don't know."

«Keep going. Hurry.»

"I can't."

«Keep going!»

"I can't, I've lost my magic!"

Bonnie was shouting the words at him, but Kai didn't believe it; couldn't believe it.

«What are you talking about?! You were just doing the spell!»

He grabbed her wrists in frustration, searching for the unusually powerful surge of magic underneath her skin, but nothing happened. _No way_.

His eyes shot back up to Bonnie's face. «There's nothing there. There's no magic.»

The sudden image of his sister flashed before his eyes, and he instantly shook his head trying to rid himself of the uneasy feeling of panic that followed it. What the hell was going on?

"It's so strange…" Bonnie echoed in, seemingly confused. Kai looked up at the eclipse, knowing far too well how little time they had left. Once again, his long lost freedom was slipping away from him. It didn't make any sense. How could this be happening?

"I wonder if I accidentally put it somewhere."

The tone of Bonnie's voice told him that something was off. She was way too calm, and the smile lurking at the corners of her mouth made his eyes grow dark with comprehension. Bonnie - freaking - Bennett was up to something.

"Oh, I remember now," she said, a slight hint of mocking in her voice as she looked at him, "I put it someplace _safe_." The smug expression on her face did nothing to dampen his growing anger as he suddenly realized what she'd done.

Kai should've known better. He should've siphoned a taste from Bonnie before she even started the spell. But now, if she didn't get her magic back soon, they would miss today's eclipse. The eclipse he'd been so sure would be his last. He turned away from her, not wanting to let her see how desperate he felt. _Or maybe that's exactly what she needed to see?_

He turned back around to face her, not at all comfortable with how much power she had over him right now. But none the less he made an effort to keep his voice calm as he met her questioning gaze and allowed her to see all of his desperation blend into six pleading words: «Where…did you put…your magic?»

Bonnie smiled at him, her voice unusually soft as she completely ignored his plea and countered his question with one of her own. "Do you remember saying you wanted to be more like me?"

 _Dammit_.

"Brave, loyal, patient…"

She was enjoying this. Kai turned away again, fighting his urge to just squeeze the answer out of her. He didn't have time for this. And how was this possible anyway? She was just an innocent, little girl-

«You put it in the bear, didn't you?»

Kai couldn't help smiling. It was so simple and genius, he had to be right. And looking back towards Bonnie he could tell, despite her attempt to hide it, that she didn't like his little deduction. He felt his heart race with sudden excitement. _This might just be fun yet_.

He walked the few paces back towards the circle of light, lifting up the backpack and flipping it upside down. His rookie cards and CD-collection fell out, scattering across the cave floor along with the red pager and a few other trinkets; but no teddy bear. _What the hell?_ He had specifically brought Ms. Cuddles with him as a gift and a peace offering to Bonnie for her good behavior. And now she'd turned the tables on him; again. His only ticket out of here was gone.

He could feel Bonnie's eyes on him, but didn't want to look at her just yet. The whole situation was spinning out of his control. He gripped the empty backpack tighter, feeling his rage growing while his mind connected all the dots. She had somehow hidden her magic away. He had trusted her to do the spell and finally get them home, but the little witch still hated him enough to deceive and lie to him. She never intended for him to escape.

Kai's knuckles turned white, and loosing what little self-control he had left, he slammed the backpack into the ground.

«COME ON!»

Bonnie flinched at the violent outburst, and on any other day he might have found pleasure in it, but not today. He clenched his jaw as he zoomed in on her, quickly reducing the distance between them and entering into her personal space. Her eyes widened with fear, and for half a second he was sure he would actually kill her this time. Then her eyes dropped, helping him to refocus.

«Where's the stupid bear?» he asked her, not even bothering to sound nice anymore.

Bonnie hesitated, enough for him to think for a split second that she might just give in and tell him. Then she straightened her back, a new kind of stubbornness in her voice when she finally raised her gaze to meet his again. "Oh, it's gone. I guess we're stuck here…forever." Bonnie tilted her head, her eyes gleaming with the same hateful indifference she had when she magically buried the pick-axe through his chest, and without a shred of sincerity she added: " _Sorry_."

Kai had never expected to feel this kind of rage ever again. Not since his family betrayed him 18 years ago. He could feel his hands starting to shake, every fiber in his body wanting to hurt the little witch standing in front of him.

He hated her. Hated her more than she could ever hope to comprehend. But unlike that fateful night in Portland, he was now able to contain his rage and fight back the impulse to skin her alive. Probably because the fear he had seen so clearly on her face a few seconds ago had now chiseled into solid determination, and he had to admire it. Any other person would've just done the spell to get him out of their sight. But she was willing to do this: To spend every single day in this godforsaken hell with him, just to keep him from escaping and possibly kill his family. It made zero sense. She had to be out of her mind, and he couldn't decide whether he wanted to kill her or fuck her for it.

 _Fine._

He leaned in even closer, not able to fully hide the threat in his voice. «You should be.»

The smug expression vanished from Bonnie's face.

Without another word he ripped away from her gaze, turning around and leaving her to stand alone, frozen in the small circle of light falling into the cave. Never looking back, Kai made the climb out of the tunnels, the anger still consuming every inch of him. He felt like hitting something, or burn something to the ground. The Salvatore boarding house would probably make an excellent bonfire right about now. He knew he needed something to get his mind off Bonnie – _freaking_ \- Bennett.


	2. The Woods

**DAY 6770**

* * *

 _ **(Tuesday, May 10th 1994 / Wednesday, November 21st 2012)**_

* * *

 _12:51 P.M – THE WOODS_

* * *

 _No magic._

For years Kai had resented his family and their natural ability to channel magic whenever they wanted, while his own freaky power only allowed him to siphon it from others temporarily. With the privilege of magic he would have been able to break out of his prison cell many, many years ago. Hell, with magic his father might have treated him with respect and allowed him to merge with his sister at the right time like he was supposed to. He could've been out there, in the real world, living his life as the new coven leader. The anticipation of merging with his twin sister and possibly gain her abilities had been the one thing keeping him semi-sane during his childhood.

 _I've lost my magic._

Angry Kai pounded his fist into the nearest tree, his eyes growing dark at the memory of Bonnie's wrists, cold and empty, with no swirling magic to answer his touch. It had stumped him, the realization that she'd acted in the exact same way as his sister did all those years ago, desperate to keep the magic away from him. But unlike his sister, Bonnie had given him a clue.

 _I wonder if I accidentally put it somewhere._

Oh, they were clever. What better way to render him helpless than to transfer their magic to something else; something out of his imminent reach. He was familiar with the notion of transferring magic from one person to another through his own siphoning, but it had never occurred to him before that it could be done from something living to something inanimate, storing it for later use.

 _I put it someplace safe._

Bonnie had hidden her magic in Ms. Cuddles. But not just that, she'd sent it away; so far it was even out of her own reach. Bonnie couldn't help him now, just as little as she could help herself. But if _she_ could do it, it meant his sister could do the same thing. And if his suspicions were right, he knew exactly where her magic could be found. All that remained was how to get them there.

A trip to the Pacific Northwest was easy enough to arrange. It was a fair long distance across the country, but Kai had made the trip a thousand times before using different types of transportation. The fastest one would be to fly.

By the end of his first year in the prison world Kai had mastered the art of flying, but not without a few crashes along the way. Most of them unintentional, but others were more premeditated on his darker days. Since then he had managed to charter and log the air and weather thorough enough to plan a trip almost anywhere in the world without hitting turbulence; or lots of it if he wanted a challenge.

The hard part would be convincing Bonnie to come with him, because he needed her. If all went well he would have his sister's magic by tomorrow. The ascendant was already in his possession. The only thing missing to perform the spell would be Bonnie and a drop of her potent Bennett blood. But she would never agree to it. Not the way things stood between them right now.

 _I guess we're stuck here…forever._

Kai had spent the last 18 years fighting that thought, and he was not about to give in to it now. Taking in a deep breath in order to calm himself, he shifted his direction and headed straight for the Salvatore boarding house. He had work to do.


	3. The Kitchen

**DAY 6770**

* * *

 ** _(Tuesday May 10_** ** _th_** ** _1994 / Wednesday November 21_** ** _st_** ** _2012)_**

* * *

 _4:56 P.M – THE KITCHEN_

* * *

Kai had always enjoyed the endless possibilities in the world of cooking. How he could make flavors explode in his mouth with the right combination of ingredients. And despite how stressful cooking could be on certain occasions, it soothed his mind, because nothing else could interfere with his thoughts. It was a great way to get through difficult times, or solve vexing problems.

"Why are you still here?"

Kai looked up, finding Bonnie cautiously watching him from the doorway to the kitchen. He fought back the impulse to smile. He hadn't noticed, even though he'd been expecting her to come back for quite some time now. They'd gone their separate ways after the failed eclipse, him furious and filled with rage, and her slowly facing the fact of what she'd condemned herself to. Kai hadn't seen her in nearly 5 hours and she still hadn't changed out of her bloodied clothes. A bad sign right there. _Had she been crying?_

«I may not like Damon Salvatore, but there's no denying that his kitchen is the best in Mystic Falls. Besides, I was hungry and the fridge is well stocked.»

Bonnie covered her face, sighing through her fingers. "I can't believe this."

«Believe it or not, I'm not leaving until I've gotten something to eat. You wanna join me?»

"No chance in hell."

Her voice was cold as ice, but Kai shrugged his shoulders in response, trying to hide how offended he felt by her tone.

«Your choice,» he chipped.

He returned his attention to the sizzling beef in the pan, stirring the sauce and checking the time on his watch to see when the potatoes would need to come out of the oven. They were almost finished. When he threw a quick glance towards the doorway again, Bonnie was still there, chewing on her lower lip.

«Something on your mind, _Bonnie_?» he asked, putting a slight hint of irritation into his voice. He loved how it made her feel uncomfortable, and it fascinated him how deep her instinct to please everybody at all times was, even somebody she hated as much as him.

Once again Bonnie seemed to hesitate about what to do, but then made up her mind and found the courage to take a small step into the kitchen.

"I know you're mad at me. So why are you being nice?"

He directed his full attention at Bonnie, wondering what would be the best way to answer her question. She still had her guard up, so he scrambled the plan to soften up to her. Better to be blunt and honest this time.

«I'm not being nice. I just know that there's nothing I can do about the situation that _you_ were kind enough to put us in.»

"I didn't have a choice. You said you'd kill your whole family if you got out."

«Why do you even care? You don't know them.» He lowered his gaze, a sudden bitterness embedded in his voice as he whispered «You don't know what they're like…»

Bonnie crossed her arms defensively, putting on her best judging look. "That still doesn't justify murder."

He sighed, turning towards the oven to get the baked potatoes out before they ended up getting burned.

«Damn, that smells nice,» he commented, more to himself than to Bonnie. Within a few seconds he had a full plate ready to be consumed, adding fresh salad, beef and sauce to make the dish complete. He shot a look across the room, noticing that Bonnie was licking her lips. She would never admit it to him, but she was definitely hungry.

«You sure you don't want any?» he asked Bonnie, his tone low and husky before he shoveled the first forkful of food into his mouth. _Damn, that tasted delicious_. «There's plenty to go around,» he added, sending her a wink while leaning over his plate to get another taste.

She rolled her eyes before turning around to leave the kitchen. _Dammit_. He quickly swallowed his bite. «Why don't you make yourself useful and do the dishes then,» he yelled after her, knowing it would spark a bigger reaction.

Probably without realizing it, Bonnie had made the distance from the hallway, all the way over to where Kai was standing by the counter. "If you think I'm going to be some damn housewife to you, you have another thing coming!"

Kai smiled as he turned around to fully enjoy the fury on her face, noticing how her eye color had seemed to morph from emerald green to black as she spoke. _This was too easy_. «Oh, really? You didn't seem to mind my company _before_ you learned the ugly truth about my family.»

Her cheeks grew hot with anger. "That's because you're a _psychopath_! You're a master at manipulating people!"

He grinned even more, relishing in the fact that she hadn't denied his accusation. _So she had fancied him. That's interesting._ He slowly took a step towards her, her nervous eyes telling him that she suddenly realized how close they stood. Bonnie instantly tried backing away from him, but Kai dropped his fork next to his plate and pressed on after her. «Must feel great to have such an excellent excuse for it, right?»

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, raising her chin defiantly, but her eyes didn't hold the same determination it had a few seconds ago.

«The thing is, Bon. You were the one to put us here to begin with. One, tiny magic spell and you could've been hanging out with your best buddies back home again. But instead you chose not to.» Bonnie didn't reply, and Kai couldn't help smirking as he yet again lowered his gaze to meet hers. «Did you really think that there wouldn't be any consequences?»

Her eyes widened, her mouth opening as if to protest, but Kai didn't allow her to say anything more. He had her right where he wanted to, and his lips met hers, greedy and forceful.

She tasted better than he had imagined.

Her first instinct would be to back away, so he quickly grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her closer to him. He knew she wouldn't yield him anything for free, and sure enough, Bonnie instantly tried to pull herself loose. Their lips parted for a few seconds, enough for her to gasp for air and stutter out his name with what could've been an attempt at rage. "K-Kai…"

Hearing his name spoken like that made his whole body tingle. He pressed his mouth to hers once more, nudging her backwards until they finally reached the wall, his free hand simultaneously skimming across the soft skin on her neck, cupping her face, before reaching for something on the shelf above them. Her body was still tense and straining to get away from him, but when he carefully tried testing his tongue against her lips, he was amazed at how willingly they parted. _Such a pity he didn't have more time to savor it_. He pushed his full body against hers, making the kiss even deeper, and couldn't even feel her flinch as he delicately pressed the prepared syringe filled with pain killers into her neck.

A well-planned distraction was enough to make anyone miss the obvious, even someone like Bonnie - freaking – Bennett.

Her muscles started to relax in his grip, but Kai didn't let go just yet. He placed the syringe back onto the shelf, let his fingers gently caress the side of her face and pass through her hair, and when he finally ended the kiss her eyes looked foggy and confused. "What are you d-" He cut off her question, hushing her silent and laying his arm around her waist for support as her knees started to buckle and threatened to make her fall.

«I'm sad to say you won't remember any of this, Bonnie. Pain killers will do that to your head.» He smiled at the pang of fear flitting across her face even in her drugged state. «Not to worry, Bon. It's time to go for a little ride, and I knew you wouldn't be so easily convinced to come along.»

With no effort whatsoever he scooped up the little Bennett-witch, carrying her out of the kitchen and towards the front door. «Relax, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite,» he hummed against her ear, her eyes finally too heavy to keep open. Before he reached the car Bonnie's head was neatly tucked against his chest, her breathing steady and calm. She would sleep for at least 5 hours. Enough time for him to finish his dinner and get her to the nearest airport where he planned to make use of his flying skills. She would need another bigger dose before take-off as the flight would take about 9 hours, and then another dose before traveling to his family's home. If all went well he would be in Portland in time to make dinner tomorrow. _Perfect_.

He slid Bonnie into the passenger seat of the old car, adjusting the seat to a more comfortable sleeping position. The sky was already starting to grow dark, and despite the warm weather, the evening chill would eventually make her cold. The blood-stained top wouldn't help much either. He contemplated taking it off, but Bonnie would probably freak out and kill him on the spot if she woke up without it. Instead he loosened the flannel shirt around her waist, putting it on and buttoning it up all the way. At least now she wouldn't freeze to death on their way to Portland, Oregon.


	4. The Airport

**DAY 6771  
**

* * *

 _ **(Tuesday May 10th 1994 / Thursday November 22nd 2012)**_

* * *

 _3:31 P.M – THE AIRPORT_

* * *

What would she find more upsetting, he wondered: Waking up cuddled up in the passenger seat of a car, knowing she'd been drugged, or waking up in the trunk of a car? Kai considered the options he had, with the backpack thrown over his shoulder and Bonnie safely in his arms as he walked through the forever empty airport in Portland, Oregon. It always took him by surprise how easy she was to carry around, even across long distances.

The first time he had to carry her was the day he shot her with the arrow, trying to stop the escape plans that rudely enough didn't include himself. She still managed to get Damon out and temporarily destroying the ascendant, giving him a severe scare about whether he'd be able to fix the damn relic again. But after locating all the different pieces and assessing the damage, Kai realized that there might still be hope. And he knew Bonnie was still alive. Her unexpected and violent betrayal had woken the beast in him, but the shot from the crossbow had been fired to wound, not to kill. She would live to fight another day. Because the inevitable truth was that even though he was furious at Bonnie for postponing his escape, he still needed her. And not just for the spell. His sanity had been put to the test with the constant empty stillness of the prison world, and now that he had a living human being for company, even somebody who challenged and hated him as much as Bonnie did, he had no intentions of letting her go that easily. So, forcing his fury away, he had carried her through the woods and back to the Salvatore's boarding house where he could properly check on her wound and wait for her to wake up.

The second time had been after the escapade at the hospital. Her stubborn resistance had been dampened after the altercation in the car, and she had been complacent and driven them back to the Salvatore house without any more fuss. But when he'd gone to get the backpack out of the trunk Bonnie had made a final run for it, sending him flying a good 15 feet away with a quick spell. Cursing he'd dropped everything in his hands and started after her, through the foyer and left through the hallways of the massive house, turning a sharp right into one of the common rooms and then heading straight for the doors out into the huge garden. How Bonnie thought she could get away was beyond him, but the thrill of the chase had put a big grin on his face by the time he caught up with her, half-way across the lawn. Locking his arms firmly around Bonnie, he stopped her momentum by lifting her up and swirling them around until they faced the house again. She was screaming for him to let go, kicking her legs into thin air and fighting against his grip. Kai couldn't help laughing, the witch too small to stand a chance against his height and strength, but she refused to yield. He could sense her magic starting to build up in preparation for another defensive attack, but he didn't feel like weakening her power with his siphoning now just before the eclipse. «Bonnie,» he urged, his voice still filled with traces of glee. He allowed her feet to barely touch the ground and leaned down towards her ear, his voice more serious as he whispered «I thought you wanted to go home?» Her body went rigid against his, and all that remained was the heaving of her chest as she gasped for air after the intense run and struggle. He held her in place for a few more seconds, waiting for her breathing to become more relaxed and even. "Fine," she finally muttered. She pushed against his arms, and he let go without a word, watching her walk back towards the house with strong determined steps. A smirk lurked at the corners of his mouth before he followed.

This would be the third time. Or rather the fifth, seeing as he had to carry her from the kitchen to Damon's car, then to the airplane, and now from the airplane to the reliable old car he usually drove while in Portland. He had considered giving her a new dosage of drugs to keep her sleeping, but it would seem like he didn't have to. It was a little under half an hours drive to his family home, and he highly doubted that she would wake up before they arrived.

He walked through the open doors out of the airport and instantly locked eyes on the '88 Cadillac Brougham that stood parked at the curb. When was the last time he'd been in Portland? 18 months ago? The car hadn't moved since then, as always, and he delicately put Bonnie down on the roof of the car before opening the door on the driver's side.

He put his foot on the clutch and turned the key in the ignition, and the car instantly woke back to life. _Nice_. His gaze shifted to the passenger seat of the car, wondering for the last time whether to place Bonnie beside him inside the car or shove her in the trunk. Then he remembered the look on Bonnie's face after she'd sent her magic away, and his face grew hot with anger again. No chance in hell. She deserved to be taught a lesson. Anyhow, he could always soften her up with a delicious dinner meal later.

He stepped out of the car again, keeping an eye on Bonnie as he walked around the car and popped the trunk. There was plenty of room for a sleeping witch, so he dropped the backpack into a corner before picking up the Bennett-witch and gently placing her inside, careful not to bump her head against the edges. However, if Bonnie were to wake up before they reached their destination; she would no doubt try to get out. Better to be safe than sorry. He grabbed hold of some old rope coiled together at the back of the trunk and used it to tie her hands together.

It must've been at least 7 years since the last time he used the rope, during one of his bleaker and more suicidal periods in the prison world where he ultimately ended up hanging himself. The familiar disappointment at waking up once again hadn't been too much of a surprise, but he had always lived in the hopes that the cursed spell keeping him alive might one day falter and allow him to actually die.

Of course, lately the spell had been a blessing, considering how eager Bonnie had been to end his life now that he finally saw another way out of here and wanted to live. He rubbed his chest on reflex, the sensation of having a pick- ax punch through his flesh still vivid in his mind. Despite his growing experience with innovative and violent deaths during his years of isolation, the element of surprise had thrown him off and made it all the more painful. The revival spell would always bring him back, but it did absolutely nothing to impede his senses when it came to physical pain.

He watched Bonnie for a few more seconds, her face serene and trapped in deep sleep. It made her look fragile, even innocent, but the witch had proven herself to be neither of the two. He couldn't wait to see her face once she finally woke up. Smiling he shut the lid to the trunk and took his place behind the driving wheel. If he didn't make any extra stops along the way they would arrive just before 4:00 P.M. Bonnie would be starving when she woke up; and probably furious. Not the best combination, but he looked forward to it none the less. If nothing else, it would make for a very memorable Thanksgiving.


End file.
